Behind this Nazi Uniform
by CherrySummer
Summary: Germany has gone insane, Just don't tell him that. Set in sometime during, or after WW2, Germany battles himself  and most of the world trying to convince everyone that he's as sane as he claims. That can lead to nothing but trouble. WARNINGS INSIDE!


**Hello! This Is Cherry Here! If you read 'A day as Russia' I'm sorry it's taking me a crap load of time to write that. I'm an extreemly slow t-y-p-e-r! And my spelling is a horror movie.**

**WARNINGS + OTHER CRAP**

**I Just want to warn people that there are going to be Character deaths in this story. It's about _Germany going insane_ sometime befor or after WW2 and I haven't deciced if it sould be after before or during. So there's going to be lots of killing other people and it's going to be kinda gross. So I might change the rating to M after it gets reallt icky. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this and it's more or less a Halloween speacial, becasue I've had this idea for a long time and it's not going out of my head! So I dumped it on paper! Or on screen...**

**I DON NOT own any of this stuff! **

**~Enjoy! From Cherry!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behind this Nazi uniform <strong>_

* * *

><p>It was madness. It truly was. I was falling down into this deep trench of madness, and all I could think of was,<p>

_Kill, kill, Kill them all! Slay them, don't let anything, or anyone go._

I couldn't feel a thing, nope, not anymore. I feel so dead that I'm positive I died and went too hell. Nah, I couldn't have gone to hell! Dieing is why too good for me! For what I've done, for what I am... Why am I like this? When did it go wrong? Aha...Yes...When?

Wandering through a river of corpses, living a dredged lie. Why have I done this? How? How could I have let myself become so conceded? With my head swarming with questions and with my uniform battered and bloody. I could barely remember anything I did last night. _Did I kill all these people? _

I looked down at my gloved fingers, white dyed red. When I looked at my pistole, it had a few scratches and dents I didn't recall. I closed my eyes and started to think and tried not to let the smell of blood and rotting corpses make me puke.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back start<strong>

_I laughed, it was just too funny. Oh, the Goddamn irony! Everyone looked so confused! They knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, they just hoped for later, so that brat America could think just something – a lie – to tell me to surrender! Not this time! England and France will probability blame everything on me again and try to "make me disappear" with his magic of chopping me up and splitting me up and dividing me with his friends!_

_Oh! It's was just so sad it's funny! I sat in the chair, looking stoic and calm on the outside while on the inside my heart and mind is breaking under the suppressed anger, hatred, and insanity. I nodded when everyone else did, agreeing with everything. I'm I ending up like Japan? Nein, I am not. _

_They all keep asking me where silly Poland is, I tell them, "I don't know", or "He ran away." Well, I do know where he, he is...well lets say what the Americans say "six feet under." I walk calmly away from the meeting, I decide to follow Austria into the cold open winter night. _

_I grab him and pull him into the ally. I pinned him into the wall where he had no means of escape. I spoke softly,_

"_Hallo schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Österreich!" I say to Austria. _

"_...Hallo, Deutschland..." It was clear that he was nervous, and a little less than surprised to see me._

"_Remember Weltkrieg? Österreich?" I spoke if it like it was a fond memory._

"_Ja...How could one forget?" now he sounded really nervous, oh, the fun!_

_I smiled and explained to him." It's easy Österreich!" I pull out my gun. He didn't even how a chance to speak, I put the gun into his hands and said,_

"_Nehmen Sie wollen, und das Ziel gut, denn es gibt nur eine Kugel, Österreich." _

_I proceeded to take his hand and, put it next to my temple, with his hand in mine. The pistol was next to my head and had Austira's hand holding it._

_He was shivering! How so...Human..."Nein!Nein! I can not!"_

_I sighed, I gave him a chance. I really did! I can't really see how much easier I can make it for someone to kill me!_

"_Sie verpasst..."I sighed it out and whipped the gun out of his hand and directed right in between his temples and,_

_**-BOOM!-**_

* * *

><p><strong>End of flash back<strong>

Wait...I killed Austria? Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! What else did I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Translations!<strong>

**- I am not German! So My German is not going to be any good, I got it off google traslate. **

**_Hallo schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Österreich! = Hello nice to meet you again, Austria!_**

**__...Hallo, Deutschland... _= ...Hello Germany..._**

**_Weltkrieg = WW1_**

**__Nehmen Sie wollen, und das Ziel gut, denn es gibt nur eine Kugel_ = Take aim, and aim well,for there is only one bullet _**

**__Sie verpasst_ = You missed_**

**_Ja = Yes_**

**_Nein = No_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, This is it! I hope you guys like it and it's suppose to be a present thing for Halloween, but as you can see, I'm a week late. Well, I tryed. : _**

**_Also, I was going to make Austira, Italy, and after I read this over I realized just how much it sounded like GermanyXAustria, which is kinda werid if you think about it... And you know what the say save the best characters to be killed last! Or it went something like that..._**

**_PLEASE R&R!_**

**_Love~Cherry!_**


End file.
